Fire Emblem: Mirai o kakinaosu
by shadowking 424
Summary: Kana's world has been a living hell since the appearance of the dragon king, Anankos. Friends and family have been slain by this monster and all hope has been lost...or so it seemed. Kana has been given an opportunity to go back and rewrite history. Can he pull it of or is he destined to fail? My 1st attempt at a fanfiction. I did take some elements from FE Awakening but not a lot.
1. Prologue

Family. How could something as pure as family lead two countries to war? Yet, that is what happened. Nohr and Hoshido declared war over one person. The kidnapped princess, Corrin, watched as Nohr and Hoshido prepared to clash on the battlefield; their determination to win her over evident. Desperate to end the skirmish before it began, she pleaded to the heirs to each throne, Xander and Ryoma, to stop the senseless fighting. Both, Nohrian and Hoshidan, royalty implored Corrin in fighting the other. Having been a pawn in King Garon's plan to conquer Hoshido, Corrin chose to side with her birth family. Crestfallen, the Nohrians decided to retreat for now. As Corrin gazed upon the withdrawing force, she knew the road ahead would be a treacherous one.

The Nohr-Hoshido Conflict was the beginning of the end . The battles were long and arduous, and while Hoshido suffered no casualties; the same could not be said for Nohr. Nohr had lost two of its royals, Xander and Elise. In the end, Camilla was crowned as queen of Nohr with Leo as her second in command, while Ryoma was made king of Hoshido with Corrin as his advisor. The surviving Nohrian royalty were distraught, so much so, that when the time came to negotiate the peace treaties; both sides could not stand to look at each other. Representatives were sent from both sides. Queen Camilla could not stand the sight of Corrin. She had loved her "sister" so much that her betrayal left a scar so painful that it would most likely never heal. As for Corrin, she could not look at Leo or Camilla in the eye. She was consumed by regret, sadness and guilt. It was her fault their siblings were dead. She had chosen to side with the enemy...

...But for all the bad that came from the war, there was also good. King Garon's tyranny was brought to an end. A fragile peace ruled the land. That wasn't to say the fighting was done, far from it, but for the most part Nohr accepted its defeat. The children who were once hidden in the Deeprealms were able to finally live with their parents. Although some came forward only to realize their parents were no more. Seigbert, Velouria, Ignatius, Percy, and Nina; all orphans of war. But for all the attempts to repair the damage done, it was for naught.

It all happened 5 years after the war. People started reporting strange phenomenon arising from Bottomless Canyon. There were even sightings of a big hulking dragon. Worried about the safety of their people, King Ryoma and Queen Camilla sent a conjoint recon team, led by Saizo and Beruka, to survey the area. Days went by before a gravely wounded Beruka returned bearing solemn news. The entombed god Anankos had risen. The sudden emergence of Anankos plunged the world into chaos. Society caved in on its self. People started rioting, pillaging, stealing, murdering, etc. Using the confusion to his advantage, the silent ruler of Valla laid waste to the world. Town after town was lost. Millions were slaughtered.

Seeing the threat that Anankos posed, a full scale assault was launched using the combined armies of Nohr and Hoshido. Corrin and his allies fought valiantly, but it wasn't enough. Many lost their lives. Months have passed. Anankos has enslaved most of humanity, oppressing any type of rebellion that comes forth. It's the beginning of a dark age in human history. And so our story begins with a boy and his merry band of post-apocalyptic freedom fighters.


	2. Chapter 1 - Battle Before Dawn

Kana was terrified. Not for his own well being, but for that of his people. He would give his life in a heartbeat to end the hell they'd been living in for the last few months. They had receiver an tip from a traveling merchant on a way to end Anankos for good. According to the merchant, a monk was said to posses an object that was vital in defeating the dragon. The problem was the fact that the town had been captured by enemy forces. Kana didn't think twice.

Knowing this mission would require stealth and precision, he assembled a small team. He brought with him Kaze, Asugi, Hisame and Sakura. The ideal squad for such a suicidal job, each of them possessing a skill they would need. The uncle-nephew duo, Kaze and Asugi, were light on their feet, perfect for infiltration and recon. Hisame was a prodigy with the sword, just like his late father. And lastly, to round out the group, was the Hoshidan princess Sakura, who was a healer.

The town was located on the outskirts of the Hoshido border, which meant heading there would mean enemy presence would be heavy. They waited till night fell before they made their way to their destination. So far, everything seemed calm. They had encountered no enemies on the way there. They stopped on a cliff overlooking the town. Back in it's heyday, the city was beautiful, having been known worldwide for it's shops and boutiques. Now, it was just a bunch of abandoned ruins waiting to be demolished. It was built in a circle with a wooden wall around its perimeter. Along the wall were four towers, each in a cardinal direction, which could've been used by snipers to warn and defend the town. They could make out no movement. It was eerily silent. The whole team had a bad feeling.

Leaning against a tree, Kaze surveyed the village. "Something doesn't seem right. Our intel indicates that this village was attacked and ransacked. So why don't we see any signs of battle? I don't like this. This whole thing reeks of one big trap."

"That's what you always say uncle. You're just paranoid, old timer", responded Asugi before popping a candy into his mouth. "You always get like this. You're starting to turn into father with that attitude."

"Thank you." Kaze gave Asugi a sickly sweet smile as his response. "Anyways, even if it is a trap, we might as well and go spring it. Might be fun."

Terror overtook his face, "It wasn't a compliment." He turned to Kana "Hey Kana! What's our next move? Are we gonna stand here all night, or are we gonna move out?" exclaimed the ever impatient Asugi.

"Asugi, hush! Are you trying to get us caught?!", hissed Hisame. "Be patient. We barely got here. We have yet to approach the locals. Please keep your voice down."

Sakura got up from her resting place, "He's right you know. Being impatient and going in head first without a plan will get us all killed. Nephew. You do have a plan, right? Nephew?"

Kana scrutinized the camp before he looked up with a goofy smile on his face, "Well I think we should charge in and bust heads if needed. Asugi is right though. We won't get anything done if we stand around doing nothing. C'mon. Let's go."

"Oh boy. Kana you are so much like your m..." Before she could finish, Kana tackled her to the ground as an arrow flew by. "What was that?" Everyone stood up to see a Wraith Sniper hiding among the shrubbery. They were dumbfounded as seven more Wraiths emerge from the forest. Their weapons varied: bows, swords, axes and lances. They had no magic casters. Good. It made things easier.

"I don't know but clearly they know we're here." Turning to the group, Kana ordered, "Alright, we need to get to the village and see if we can't find the elder and any other survivors. Asugi stay close to Aunt Sakura. Keep her safe. Kaze see if you can take down their ranged units. Hisame. You and I will take the rest head on. Cover me and I'll cover you. Aunt Sakura. You hang back and do your thing. There's not a lot of them so we can take then, no problem. Go!"

They rushed into battle head on each drawing their weapons and met the enemy half way. Like so many times before, Kana and Hisame's blades brought nothing but devastation upon the enemy. Kana was met with two axe wielder while Hisame met with a Naginata wielding Wraith. Kana dove under their swings to deal a blow of his own. Striking their legs, he soon realized his attack had no effect. Having felt no pain, one of the axe Wraiths seized Kana by the neck and slammed him onto the floor causing him to drop his sword. The other prepared to execute the finishing blow when Flame Shuriken, courtesy of Asugi, struck the Wraith in the chest. Taking advantage of the distraction, Kana sliced through the hand that held him before stabbing the monster in the neck, causing him to dissolve into mist. He parried a swing from the other brute but couldn't dodge the arrow that lodged into his lower thigh. Just what he needed. He gave an irritated grunt. "Hisame, switch!" Hisame nodded and they swapped opponents, before dispatching of them.

Dodging more arrows, he inspected the battle. Asugi had taken care of a swordsman(?) that had gotten too close to Sakura. Kaze was trying to take down the sniper but was failing miserably. Kana sprinted towards the two remaining swordsmen, Hisame falling into step. "We need to end this quick. I grow tired of that obnoxious sniper."

"I agree. How bout using battle tactic 2C?" Kana gave him a miffed look that conveyed what he thought about battle tactic 2C. "What? I think it's worth a shot."

Rolling to the side to avoid more arrows, he begrudgingly gave in. "Alright, but I don't have to like it", he pouted like a little child. "And for the love of god, Kaze. Take care of that god damn sniper!"

Coming within the swordsmen striking distance, Kana boosted him into the air...by using his back as a stepping stone causing Kana to fall flat on his face. "Taste my swords!" Hisame exclaimed as he stabbed the creatures causing them to evaporate into an azure haze. Feeling proud of himself, Hisame turned and could not resist the quip that left his lips. "Wow, milord. You really shouldn't be on your ass in the middle of a battle. It is unbecoming of you."

Ignoring the jab, Kana looked up to see that Kaze had, finally, rid them of that pesky sniper. He examined everyone and was satisfied that no one had sustained any injuries; other than the one to his ego. "Aunt Sakura. If you would do me the honors of healing this injury, I would very much appreciate it."

"With pleasure nephew."

"Now. Let's go see if we can find this monk."


	3. Update

Hey. first of all im sorry for all the grammar mistakes that you'll encounter in this update. im not gonna go back and correct them cause thatd take to long and id rather use that time to actually write the story.

i wanna take a moment to talk about the story. i could not find a reliable source for the ages of each character so i will be guessing to the best of my abilities. im gonna try to make them believable. also some characters, for the purpose of moving the story forward, will either not be promoted or they haven't acquired a skill that they should know(kana). the story revolves around time travel so i will be writing a couple of chapters of them in the future setting before going into the past, that way i can flesh out some characters and give characters motivations as to why something is changed or how they feel when something happens

chapter 2 will be up by the end of the day

thanks to all of the 49 views and a big shoutout to for being the 1st to follow and favorite my story. means a lot to me :'D


	4. Chapter 2 - A Grim Reunion

Walking through the deserted streets of the once vibrant town depressed Kana. It had once been a city where people of different countries came to shop, interact and gossip. Know for its delicious cuisine and exquisite boutiques, people packed the streets, eager to be the first to in line. Stopping in front of a demolished post, memories of past times came to him. His mother loved to shop in this village. She would bring him here, often treating him to caramel apples before torturing him with endless hours of shopping. Looking at the town now, brought a great sense of heartache. He would give anything to have all of that now.

The Arrival brought an end to all of that. He knew he would have to put them in danger again. With so few people, he had no other choice. He knew how Hisame would react. He was gonna explode with rage. How could he not? Last time Kana asked them to trust him, he got Shigure, Hisame's younger brother, killed. After that, their friendship, if you could call it that, wasn't the same. It left him feeling guilty and depressed.

With a heavy heart, he turned to the group. "Listen up, everyone. According to our intel, the monk were looking for is holed up in one of the two shrines located here. The town is pretty big so we're gonna have to split up. Asugi and I will check the northern shrine. Kaze, take Hisame and Aunt Sakura, check the shrine in the southwest. If you don't find anything, set up camp there. We're gonna need a place to rest before we can search the rest of the town. If you encounter any enemies, retreat and try to regroup with us. Alright, mo-"

"Kana. With all due respect, don't you think we'd stand a better chance by sticking together? The city could be infested with Wraiths waiting to ambush us.", interrupted Hisame. "It makes no sense to endanger ourselves for something that might not even be here."

"Y'know I hate to say this, but Hisame's right. We don't even know if the artifact is in town, or if it even exist for that matter. I think sticking together would be our best bet.", Asugi agreed before turning and looking at the town square. "We better play it safe. We don't know what or who's out there."

After giving it some thought, Kana replied, "Look, I know it's risky, but I want to finish this mission as soon as possible. Please. Just do as I say."

Feeling his anger start to rise, Hisame replied hotly, "But by following your orders, one of us could die, just like las-"

"Hisame!", exclaimed Sakura. She knew he would bring IT up eventually. "Please. Let's be civilized. We mustn't fight amongst ourselves."

Hisame had enough of every one pretending IT didn't happen. "No! I'm sorry Lady Sakura but I refuse to allow HIM to put us in danger. Follow HIS orders got MY brother killed."

Having had enough of Hisame's outburst, Kaze decided to intervene. "Hisame that's enough! We all lament what happened but for the sake of this mission please. Keep your differences out of this. Sakura. Hisame. Let's head out."

Asugi watched them leave before turning to Kana. "Hey. Don't let that get to you. He doesn't mean it. C'mon let's go find that monk."

Standing atop a building, two figures cloaked in shadow met. Both wore black cloaks to hide their identities. If it wasn't for the difference in their body build, one wouldn't have been able to tell them apart. One was clearly a woman, even with the cloak a shapely figure could be made out. The other was a male, slightly taller than the female but just as slim.

"It seems they've made it. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see what we have in store for them. Everything is ready?", asked a feminine voice.

"Yes, all of the preparations have been made", answered the male.

"Good. All we need to now is lure our piggies to slaugh- cough cough-."

"Milord are you all right?!", asked the male out of concern.

"Yes. Yes. I'm fine. It seems this body will not be able to host me for much longer. I can feel it starting to decay. I must find a new one quick."

"You need to rest milord. I shall handle these pests", said the man.

Raising a hand to the sky, the woman recited a short incantation before saying, "Destroy them. They must not be allowed to acquire the item. Failure will NOT be tolerated." The glyphs under her feet flared to life before was teleported out of there.

To say Hisame was mad was an understatement, he was royally pissed. Where the hell does Kana get off asking them to out their necks on the line for him after what happened?! The guy basically murdered his brother but, since he's royalty, no one bats an eye. The loss of his brother hit him hard. After the loss of his father and his mother's disappearance, he swore to protect Shigure, whom he was barely getting to know. They were raised in different Deeprealms after all.

The day he died was the day Hisame felt, truly, alone. Not only had he lost his brother, but his best friend too. He resented Kana, who was like a brother to him. The hatred broke whatever kinship they had.

"Hurry up you too!", said Hisame before stopping in front of the church. Turning back, he had not even realized he'd been jogging. "We're here."

Sakura stopped to catch her breath before examining the charge. "Well that was fast. You should be more careful. We almost lost sight of you a couple of times. What if you'd been attacked?" Looking back, she realized Kaze was no longer behind them. "Where'd Kaze go?"

"I don't know. Look, he'll catch up. We're already here. Might as well go in and investigate."

"I'm not so sure that's a go-", started Sakura before she was interrupted.

"It'll be fine"

"Alright. If you say so."

The church looked like it had seen better days. Wooden seats, shattered glass and holy texts were strewn all over the place. The place looked like it'd been hit pretty hard. The church was dark illuminated by light of the moon coming in from the broken windows. The whole place gave Sakura the creeps.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice speak, "Welcome." Candles suddenly ignited themselves, as if done by magic. Standing in front of the alter was a cloaked figure, at his feet lay the corpses of men, women and children.

Hisame unsheathed his blade and stepped in front of Sakura defensively. "What have you done?"

"Me?", the man responded innocently. "Why I've relieved these poor souls from their suffering. You should be thanking me."

Hisame could feel his blood boiling. "You monster! Take of that hood and face me!"

Amused by Hisame's reaction, he reached for his hood. "If you insist, but I must warn you. You won't like what you see", stated the man before proceeding to take of the hood.

"Impossible! You can't be him!"

"But it is...it's good to see you again...brother"

With a look of terror and disgust on his face, Hisame asked, "Shigure?"

 **I'm so sorry it took so long to upload, but I have been slaving over this chapter, changing so many details and plot points. Hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
